No lo lamento
by Gosly
Summary: Un final alternativo del anime. Lo que podría haber pasado si Saya hubiese alcanzado el helicóptero, con un Fumito completamente humano. Una compulsión rota. Y un corazón roto. One-shot. Advertencias: OoC de Saya, y sangre, mucha sangre de Fumito.


Un final alternativo del anime. Lo que podría haber pasado si Saya hubiese alcanzado el helicóptero, con un Fumito completamente humano. Una compulsión rota. Y un corazón roto. One-shot.

 **Advertencias:** OoC de Saya, y sangre, mucha sangre de Fumito.

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes o escenarios de Blood-C (o la serie Blood en general) me pertenece, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Yo solo los ubico como mejor le parezca a mi imaginación. 

* * *

-Saya… Mi Saya… -balbuceó el rubio tendido en la arena, borbotones de sangre salían de su boca haciendo casi inentendibles sus palabras.

Estiró una mano manchada de carmesí hacia el rostro níveo que le observaba, dejando un rastro de huellas rojas en su mejilla. Su pequeña híbrida lucía sublime, cruel y hermosa, con su cabello suelto flotando con la brisa nocturna, rodeada por un charco de su propio líquido vital. Su rostro salpicado de sangre le miraba estoico, mas no pasó por alto la diminuta chispa de amargura en los orbes rojizos.

Sostuvo la cabeza del hombre sobre sus piernas y acarició el cabello cobrizo, mientras observaba con una inexplicable sensación de vacío y punzadas en el pecho cómo a este se le escurría la vida del cuerpo al igual que las hebras doradas se le perdían entre los dedos.

-No lo lamento… –su voz no fue más que un susurro, en un intento de no perturbar la calma que se cernía sobre ambos.

-Y no d-deberías, Saya –tragó grueso tratando de despejar las vías de la sangre que se le acumulaba. Ya no le quedaba mucho-. Sabía que terminaría así… t-te esperé, Saya, a la verdadera tú, solo tu podías darle i-inici… o…

- _¿Inicio?_ ¿Inicio a qué? –apretó los puños sobre la tela de su falda. El rubio solo la miró en silencio pensando qué tanto debería hablar, ella lo descubriría todo al final de cualquier forma-. ¿Por qué, Fumito? –cambió la pregunta al ver que no respondía, las palabras pasaron con dificultad a través del nudo en su garganta.

 _Necesitaba preguntarlo, deseaba entender_ , pensó frustrada.

Hasta ella se sorprendió un poco ante la extrañamente familiar, de sus días como "humana", sensación de escozor en los ojos y los sintió humedecerse hasta que su vista se empañó. Una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios del rubio, no se había equivocado.

-E-era necesario. Ne… cesitaba comprob-bar… -aspiró una bocanada de aire y tosió, sentía la cabeza embotada y los parpados empezaban pesarle. Morfeo lo incitaba a un sueño profundo y sin fin- si tu "yo" fundamental ca-cambiarí-a…

-Pues no, te equivocaste, nada cambió. No he cambiado – dijo entre dientes, el resentimiento embargándola de nuevo-. Ni cambiaré.

-E-enton..ces –la miró directo a los ojos y volvió a sonreír como si no estuviera muriendo en ese preciso momento, y finalmente hubiera resuelto algún tipo de acertijo que le fastidiaba por su complejidad. Sin importarle demasiado que los orbes de la pelinegra estuvieran brillando con odio, concluyó:- tú g-ganaste…

-¿Q-qué? –le miró con la confusión patente en el rostro suplantando la mueca de desprecio.

-Un premio para el g-ganador...Y un casti-go para el perdedor, ¿recuerdas? –otra vez aquella sonrisa avasalladora que sin explicación le aceleraba el pulso a la pelinegra.

Volvió a mirarlo con disgusto y rencor. Ella no había accedido a esto, el hombre a sus pies la había capturado y obligado a participar en aquel enfermo experimento, la había orillado a apostar. Por eso, en esos momentos no podía ni debía sentir algo más que odio, el cual hacía disonancia con otro tipo de sentimiento que no quería considerar aún.

Levanto el rostro y miró sin ver a los cuerpos desperdigados a su alrededor que creaban un escenario que rayaba lo sádico, y para completar el cuadro, un poco más allá unas refulgentes llamas envolvían al helicóptero, el cual despedía volutas de humo que se perdían en el oscuro cielo alumbrado de naranja. Agachó el rostro y volvió a enfocarse en el hombre. Su corazón dolió de nueva cuenta, y quería seguir pensando que sin razón aparente.

Pero sabía bien que en realidad le dolía tener razones para odiarle, le dolía la _traición_ … Aquellos días tranquilos en ese pequeño pueblito habían quedado en el pasado, aquella farsa que se había sentido tan real para ella, su vida, había llegado a su fin.

Con solo pensar que aquello había ocurrido en primer lugar, enfermaba de rabia. _Que la hubiera utilizado de esa forma…_

Muy tarde notó la mano con una daga empuñada elevándose.

Malinterpretándolo y sin darle tiempo de hablar, reaccionó casi por reflejo, tomando la daga por el mango justo sobre la mano de Fumito, y bajándola directo al pecho del rubio. El filo de la hoja resplandeció en su descenso bajo la luz del fuego, hasta perderse dentro de la camisa y la carne del hombre en sus piernas.

-¡Fumito! –el nombre salió ahogado de sus labios, mientras sus ojos se desbordaban y un par de lágrimas rodaban cuesta abajo. Ni ella podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, incredulidad por más de una razón, había _herido a un humano_ , y no a cualquiera, sino a _él_.

Con angustia vio como los ojos marrones se abrían y las pupilas se contraían de dolor, más una sonrisa forzada se abrió paso en el rostro mortecinamente pálido a causa de la pérdida de sangre. Cuando soltó la daga la mano del rubio también cayó sobre la arena, pero volvió a alzarse para acariciar a su rostro aun sorprendido, con el pulgar recogió el rastro de una lágrima hasta llegar a la fina línea que eran sus labios, dándoles color y dejándole paladear el sabor metálico de la sangre humana que no podía probar a voluntad. Sus glándulas empezaron a salivar.

-Feliz Shrovetide, Saya… -el brazo cayó nuevamente a la arena y las pupilas del rubio se dilataron, probablemente ya observando algo que se encontraba más allá de este mundo, gorgoteos salieron de su boca mientras su cuerpo aun sufría los últimos espasmos, hasta quedar en un estado de completa calma-.

Todo quedó en absoluto silencio, siendo el único sonido el crepitar de las llamas en la lejanía. Miró una vez más con incredulidad el cuerpo ahora inmóvil…

Y gritó.

Un grito de ira y dolor que le brotó desde lo más profundo de la garganta. Se levantó del suelo con brusquedad y sujeto por la pechera a la siempre blanca camisa de Fumito, ahora manchada de carmín, y tiró hasta rasgarla disparando los botones en todas direcciones. Con la rabia emanando desde el centro de su cuerpo arrancó la daga desde su funda de carne y dio zarpazos al pecho pálido, haciendo surcos profundos de los que manaban pequeños riachuelos de sangre a la vez que salpicaba en todas direcciones.

Arañó y cortó hasta que la amargura la quebrantó, dejándola sin fuerzas, y se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo liberando al fin las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo, frotando el rostro sobre el trabajo de carnicería que era el torso.

Otro pinchazo en el estómago le recordó el hambre inmemorial y atroz, y el deseo de probar aquello que le había sido negado desde tiempos insospechados.

-Fumito… -más lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, lavando la sangre a su paso, mientras la punta de su rosada lengua asomó por entre sus labios para degustar el líquido escarlata-. No lo lamento…

La primera lamida fue como agua para un viajero que acababa de atravesar el Sahara, el delicado sabor le recorrió la garganta y la llenó de una satisfacción casi morbosa. La sangre de Fumito era incluso más deliciosa que las comidas que había preparado para ella en vida.

La primera mordida solo trajo recuerdos que nunca debió tener, recuerdos de una farsa elaborada con un propósito egoísta: los desayunos en el café, sus amigos, sus días en el templo como sacerdotisa, las pendientes y caminos sinuosos del templo hasta la escuela, los deliciosos bentos, las charlas amenas con el rubio, que escuchara todos sus problemas, la atención que le prodigaba… los tiernos besos de despedida con sabor a café y guimauve antes de marcharse a clases, los besos de bienvenida que le esperaban al pasar por el café antes de regresar a casa, el guimauve… _Sabía justo como el guimauve…_ Ahora parte de la actitud de Fumito tenía sentido para ella, pensó con amargura.

Como en un trance, mordió y mastico entre sollozos silenciosos y dolor, tragando el alimento que su cuerpo necesitaba pero que mataba su espíritu.

 _La suavidad de los pulmones_ le recordaba a la fresca respiración mentolada que le agitaba el pelo antes de besar su frente…

 _La tierna carne de las costillas, las piernas y los brazos_ le hacía rememorar sus abrazos y el calor que emanaba su cuerpo…

 _El estómago y demás piezas_ le evocaban la deliciosa comida que había preparado para ella con dedicación…

 _Rasgó la mortecina piel del cuello_ haciendo que brotara más sangre aun y se entintara más tierra, bebió con la avidez de un niño nato y recordó los calientes besos que le había dado en rubio en esa zona tan sensible.

Y bajó para concluir.

Había dejado para el final _aquel_ _órgano que representaba todos los sentimientos_ que aún conservaba por el rubio, pero que Fumito por su parte había actuado como una pieza más de la obra que había sido su vida en Ukishima.

Cada trozo de carne la hacía sentir viva, y a la vez laceraba una parte de su alma. _Su persona amada…_ La misma que había manipulado su cuerpo y recuerdos, debilitándola para mantenerla controlada; la misma que le engañó, creando un mundo ficticio y contratando un "elenco" de actores principales donde se incluía él mismo, para experimentar con su conducta, comprobar si su comportamiento variaba según las circunstancias; la misma que le había arrebatado su realidad en dos ocasiones, convirtiéndola en un mero muñeco de prueba con el que jugar a su antojo.

Quería sentir el placer de lo que estaba haciendo, un intento nulo de reforzar su convicción de que nada en ella había cambiado, que los humanos seguían importando poco, incluyéndolo a él. _Si se lo repetía, quizás el sufrimiento por la pérdida mitigaría…_

Cuando ya no hubo nada más por ser devorado, solo pudo taparse el rostro con las manos manchadas y llorar con desconsuelo infinito, por Tadayoshi, sus amigos, por la amargura de saber que aunque durante ese tiempo no había sido completamente ella, y las personas con las que había convivido no habían sido verdaderamente ellos, había logrado experimentar cierta felicidad en esos días apacibles. Aún recordaba las últimas palabras de Itsuki, de alguna forma Kisaragi Saya era una faceta más de ella, todos esos momentos felices comparados con la soledad, la melancolía y el abatimiento que sentía en este momento valían más que cualquier riqueza en el mundo, porque todo lo que había considerado como parte de su vida hasta este momento había desaparecido. _Estaba_ _ **sola**_ _._

Y sobre todo, lloro por Fumito, y el trago amargo de descubrir su premio, y entender el castigo del perdedor.

Entre sollozos miro sobre la arena lo único que no había querido mancillar, aquella cara tan familiar que de no ser por el blanco insano de su piel y la falta de cuerpo, bien podría pasar por dormido. Consternada, levanto la cabeza cobriza y con afecto sacudió la arena que se adhería a las briznas que brillaban doradas bajo el fulgor de la pira de metálica, y no pudo evitar depositar un último beso sobre los labios azulados.

Quizá, algo en ella sí había cambiado. Su compulsión ya no estaba. Su corazón tampoco.

Y solo había tenido que _matar y devorar_ a su persona amada. 

* * *

**Notas finales:** ¡Buenos días/tardes/noches! Espero que les haya gustado, tenía algo así como 2 años sin sentarme frente a la laptop a escribir, y realmente me divertí haciéndolo (esta vez de otro fandom para variar). Cualquier falta ortográfica u otro tipo de error les agradecería que me lo hicieran saber. Sin mas, me despido.

Besos c:


End file.
